


Butterfly

by tinybean98



Series: Butterfly [1]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-04 18:20:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11560752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinybean98/pseuds/tinybean98
Summary: A collection of shorts about the life of the Second Imperial Prince of the Kou Empire and his wife.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A collection of stories between my OC, Yueying, and Ren Koumei. More information about Yueying can be found on my tumblr: magi-magois.tumblr.com
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Also crossposted on ff.net

It had become so obvious. At least for the palace staff. Their time spent in gardens around the palace always lasted for hours on end, and frequent trips to the library were constantly deemed as “coincidental” when they caught each other surrounded by piles of scrolls in the middle of the night.

It started five years ago, at least for Koumei. One particular spring day, the second prince sat underneath the blooming cherry tree, its emerging white petals bright against lush green surroundings. He had fallen asleep on the stone bench while feeding the many pigeons that crowded at his feet. Unbeknownst to him, the pigeons had begun to flutter atop his sleeping body, ravenously pecking at the bag of seeds he held in his hands. He was startled awake at the sensation of harsh pecks and claws on his skin. Hastily, he swatted the birds away and they flew upwards, leaving grey feathers and white petals fluttering down from the blue sky.

Amongst the mess of grey and white, Koumei spotted Yueying. She stood a little ways away, swathed in silk robes of pale blue and skirts the colour of the petals that fluttered in the wind. Her inky hair swept into a loose side braid snaked its way down her left shoulder. At her waist hung a jade ornament in the shape of a butterfly. Brown eyes were curled upwards in a crescent shape, and twinkled with laughter at the sight of the prince’s disheveled appearance. A small smile graced her lips before being covered with a sleeve.

 _Ah,_ Koumei thought, _She’s the girl that Judal brought here six months ago._

As his pink eyes locked with hers, Yueying froze. Her eyes widened, and as if she was in a panic, she turned around abruptly and hurriedly made her way back into the palace halls. Koumei remained seated there for a while longer, as if he was in a daze. The sight of her made the nineteen-year old prince’s heart skip a beat. The smile hidden behind the pale blue sleeve made him feel light.

 _She’s pretty._ Koumei thought.


	2. Chapter 2

“I found her wandering in the south. She captured one of the dungeons I summoned, so I thought I’d bring her here. She might be of use to Kou.” The magi says as he eyes the girl sitting on the ground in front of him. 

“She tried to run when I first found her,” Judal raises his wand and makes a circular motion. “But she was already too weak from not eating for a while. Made my job easier.” He gloats, smirking as he prods the girl with his foot.The girl makes no attempt to react to Judal’s jab as her brown vacant eyes stare at the gravel at her bare feet. The ropes at her forearms rub against her already numb skin.

The crunch of gravel beneath heavy footsteps is enough to distract Judal for a moment. “Your Highness,” he says, arrogance laces his tone as he continues. “I found that dungeon capturer. She’s weak.” The girl hears gravel crunch again before a pair of shoes appear within her field of vision. She looks up to meet piercing amber eyes and she feels her blood run cold. 

“What is your name?” the man in front of her makes her mouth dry. His blood red hair frames his neutral, yet menacing expression. The girl opens her mouth to reply, but no sound comes. Judal kicks her in the back, forcing her body to jerk downwards, her face only mere inches from the gravel. Strands of her matted black hair come into view.

“Hey, the new Crown Prince is asking you a question here.” He sneers. The girl clenches her fists behind her.

“Wang Yueying, Your Highness.” She mumbles, keeping her head to the ground. 

“Show me what powers you have obtained in the dungeon.” the Crown Prince asks. Yueying hesitates for a moment, aware of the silver bracelet at her wrist that harboured the djinn’s powers. She wants to refuse his order at first, then mulls over a thought that pops into her mind. If she is deemed powerful enough, does the Crown Prince intend to give her some sort of opportunity that could possibly better her life? The thought fills her with a sense of hope and gives her the slightest bit of courage.

“If you could,” Yueying begins, voice cracking ever so slightly, “P-please unbind my arms. It would be easier for me to show you that way.” Immediately, the ropes loosen from her arms. She rubs the tender skin, then adjusts the bracelet at her wrists. 

The eight-pointed star begins to glow, engulfing Yueying’s arms in a yellow flash, then fades to reveal green skin that paints both her arms. A vine begins to grow from her left arm and quickly darts forward with ease, blasting a hole through one of  the palace’s many white-stoned walls. This act alone is enough to persuade the Crown Prince. Yueying sees the surprise flash before his eyes for a moment as the dust from the impact settles.

“Prepare a room, a bath and clean clothes for her,” he instructs. “She will be a powerful asset to the Kou Empire.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if I have the timeline correct. I intended for this scene to take place about a year after the fire, making Kouen twenty one years-old. Can someone correct me if I'm wrong?


	3. Chapter 3

They meet a second time in the same garden almost a year after their first encounter. This time, Yueying is seated on the stone bench beneath the cherry tree, with the flower buds still closed and green. She nurses her hands which are bandaged from the training that she has undergone. Callouses decorate her hands and fingers and fresh training wounds are bandaged with white cloth. 

Yueying winces as she experimentally presses against the bandages. She sighs deeply, then closes her eyes; letting the mild breeze tickle her cheeks and hearing the wind rustle the leaves in the trees. It’s at moments like these she finds peace and calmness during her daily life, away from the politics of the court and constant scandals that pass through the palace halls from gossiping servants.

Yueying’s mind slips away to the past, before she ended up at the royal palace. She thinks of her parents and little brother with their tea house in the western regions of Kou. The tea house had been her life for sixteen years before running away. She remembers the early mornings when her and her brother would excitedly scramble out of bed and run into the gardens behind their tea house to pick tea leaves in the coolness of the mountain air just before the sweltering summer heat would set in. The sunrise of those early mornings were always her favourite. The rising sun would always shine onto the mountain faces in such a way that they would seem so much more detailed and dramatic. The sight etches into her mind and suddenly, a feeling of nostalgia weaves its way into her being. 

The sudden smell of roasted tea that wafts through the air only intensifies the nostalgia. Yueying feels tears prick the corners of her eyes as she slowly opens them, letting the sunlight penetrate her sight, blinding her for only a moment. She sees a mop of red hair first, then pink eyes. She stands abruptly, wipes away the tears and bows her head in greeting. 

“Am I interrupting you, Lady Wang?” His voice sounds clear as it cuts through the silence. Yueying raises her head and meets Koumei’s pink eyes, then notices the tray with two teacups in his hands.

“No, Your Highness. Welcome back, I assume that your work with the Western Subjugation Army was fruitful? I hear you have also obtained a djinn, congratulations.” Yueying rambles. “I take it that you are meeting someone here, so I will take my leave.” She gathers her skirts in her hands and moves to leave.

Koumei clears his throat. “That is not necessary, Lady Wang. I was passing by earlier and noticed you here alone,” He pauses, as if mustering up courage, then continues. “I was wondering if you’d like to share some tea with me.” 

Yueying stops in her tracks, slightly shocked at the Prince’s offer. She regains her composure. “It-It would be an honour, Your Highness.” She berates herself in her mind for stuttering as she and Koumei take a seat at the bench.

* * *

 

The tea tray sitting between the pair is the only thing that separates them on the bench. Their conversation carries on the wind, reaching the ears of curious servants. They talk about the weather at first, only giving short answers or nods of agreement. 

Koumei mentions the mountains to the west and Yueying feels excitement bubble up within her as she tells the Second Prince about the early morning shadows on the mountains and about  the fresh mountain air. 

The tea between them cools as their conversation continues.

For once, the pair find solace within the palace halls.


	4. Chapter 4

Two figures stand guard outside the library doors in the middle of the night. One of them, a male, stands straight and alert. His bow is in one hand and his arrows in a quiver at his back. Although hair seems to cover the man’s eyes, his eyesight is sharp. He is an archer, after all. 

The other figure is a female. Her pale pink hair is almost white in the moonlight and the ends of her hair tickles the skin along her jaw. She leans comfortably against the wall, with her spear resting lazily against her shoulder. Her eyelids droop as she stares at the wall in front, sleepiness threatening to take her at any moment. 

“Hua, it wouldn’t be wise to fall asleep now.” The archer says to the spearwoman. Hua scowls and lets her hand drift to the handle of her spear, gripping it tightly in her hand. 

“Shut it, Chuu’un. I’ll slice your head off if you say another word.” She hisses. Chuu’un opens his mouth to reply, then recalls something Lady Wang had said about her household member a while ago. 

_ “Hua gets especially grumpy when she’s tired, so it wouldn’t be wise to provoke her.”  _

Chuu’un then promptly shuts his mouth. Hua shifts her weight from foot to foot and yawns. 

“I hope Lady Wang comes out soon.” Hua huffs, “She’s been going to the library late at night quite often to discuss things with Prince Koumei. It’s as if those two are attached at the hip or something. I know that Lady Wang has taken interest in Prince Koumei’s research, but is it really necessary for them to meet almost every night? It’s been a year!” 

“You haven’t noticed?” Chuu’un pipes up, he turns his head to look at Hua. Hua stares at him with a curious look. 

“No…?” She says, curiosity laces her voice. Chuu’un lets out a sigh.

“You really are all brawn aren’t you?” He muses. The clanking of metal is enough to put Chuu’un’s hands up in defense as Hua raises her spear. “Sorry.” 

Hua gives Chuu’un a dirty look as she lowers her weapon, letting it rest against her arm once again, “Continue.” She says plainly as her gaze rests back on the wall.

“Think hard. Don’t you notice something going on between them?” 

Hua stays silent for a moment. She does remember hearing bits of gossip from servants while wandering through the halls on the days she wasn’t doing anything. The servants would mention the familiarity between Koumei and Yueying and the hours spent in the garden and library together, talking about anything and everything. 

Hua also recalls the subtle interactions between the two. She thinks back to past months and remembers fleeting looks of admiration they would give each other while the other person wasn’t paying attention, as well as the little tasks they would go out of their way to do for each other. The encouraging words exchanged to gentle scoldings and the bright eyes and gentle smiles after every meeting. As she listed off their interactions, it suddenly dawned on her. 

“...Oh.” Hua murmurs. “It’s so obvious.” There’s a silence between the two before Hua says something again.

“Don’t you think they suit each other though?” She asks as a silly grin spreads across her face. Before Chuu’un can reply, the doors to the library open. 

The two household members straighten their backs immediately. Yueying steps out with an armful of scrolls with Koumei following closely behind.

“Sorry to keep you waiting, Hua. You must be very tired.” Yueying says, looking apologetic. 

“Not at all, Lady Wang! I’m not the least bit tired!” Hua exclaims. Yueying stares at her for a moment with a questioning look. 

“You’re quite energetic tonight, Hua, although your drooping eyelids tell me otherwise.” Yueying teases. She then turns to Koumei and bows her head.

“Thank you for the scrolls about magic, Koumei.” 

“You’re welcome, Yueying. Have a good night.” Koumei replies, a small smile forming on his lips. 

“Yes, good night to you too.” Yueying answers, then makes her way down the hall in the opposite direction. Hua trails behind her, taking note of the tone of familiarity between the pair.

“Lady Wang, you seem  _ incredibly _ familiar with Prince Koumei nowadays.” Hua blurts out. 

“W-what? We’re just friends!” Yueying explains frantically and her cheeks flush a deep shade of red.

Hua fights back the laughter bubbling up in her throat. 

“Whatever you say, Lady Wang.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yueying is 19 in this chapter, while Koumei is 21. 
> 
> Hua is 18. She is the youngest and only daughter to a family of blacksmiths that create weapons for the royal family. She has two other older brothers.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back after seven months! Sorry it took so long! I've had this written up since December, but never really got around to actually looking it over until recently! Hope you enjoy this chapter and I really do hope I have the time to update a little more often.

A cool breeze blows its way through the deserted mountain village. Yueyuing shivers. To think that only a month ago the village she was standing in was called home to one of Kou’s minority groups, the Xue, and now it was completely void of life.

Yueying clenches her fists by her sides. The feeling of disgust washes over herself as she slowly wanders down the road with a convoy of soldiers following steadily behind. The group leave snowy footprints as they slowly make their way through. An air of caution surrounds them. Soldiers grip tightly to their sheathed swords, ready to take on any kind of threat that may appear.

“Do we know why this happened?” Yueying asks. From beside her, Hua shakes her head.

It was only just the other day that she had learned that a group of magicians had created a parasitic disease that possess the ability to be able to wipe out entire populations of people in the span of just a few weeks.

“From the reports that were sent from the village to nearby outposts, it seems that the parasite is able to completely control the host's body.” Hua says as her gaze sweeps the surrounding area. “It's unclear whether the hosts are conscious or not during this time.”

“I see. Thank you for the information, Hua.” Yueying says, then purses her lips. “But if the entire population has been wiped out, then where are the corpses?”

“You're right. How strange.”

Yueying turns to the soldiers behind her. “I want a few groups to search the nearby homes for corpses.” She orders. “It's important that we be able to find clues as to who these magicians are as soon as possible.”

The soldiers nod, and three groups break off in different directions to search the surrounding buildings. A small group of soldiers accompany Hua and Yueying down the main road, peeking through broken doorways and crumbling walls. They search for hours, but find nothing of importance. The other three groups report the same information.

“The buildings have been raided and hollowed out.” Hua notes. “There are no signs of any corpses either. This doesn’t make any sense.”

“Unless the disease has something to do with the disappearance of the corpses. It _is_ the creation of magicians.” Yueying suggests. The convoy mull over her suggestion and begin to discuss this idea between them. However, they don’t notice or hear the light footsteps that approach them.

“They didn't disappear.” A voice just audible enough to be heard cuts through the discussion. A girl and a boy no older than ten stand before them. Their hair is blacker than most, paired with ghostly pale skin smeared with dried, red blood and icy blue eyes gaze at the convoy warily.

The girl seems to be the stronger one of the two, with an arm outstretched in front of the boy beside her. Her eyes bore into the group in front of her, but her stance is a sign of fatigue.

“Xue survivors.” Yueying utters. The convoy parts to let her through and she takes a step towards them. The children both recoil, the boy hides behind the girl, while the girl places a hand on the hilt of her sword, ready to strike. Yueying stops in her tracks, her gaze meets the young girl's icy eyes.

“What do you mean by ‘they didn't disappear?’”

* * *

 

A graveyard sits in the middle of the mountain woods. Fresh earth topped with white snow sit in piles in front of a field full of stakes. The two Xue children stare vacantly at the scene laid out in front of them.

“People would bring their loved ones here to bury them after they've killed them.” The girl says.

“After they've _killed them?_ ” Hua repeats in disbelief. The girl simply nods, her eyes are vacant as she stares at the graves in front of her.

“It's a disease that spreads through the blood. Once the parasite enters the host's body, they eat the host alive. The host become deranged, then they'll attack anyone, or anything that moves and they won't stop until they've made their kill. ” The girl explains, then points to her chest and then her temple. “You can only kill them by making clean strikes through the heart or brain.”

Yueying feels sick as she listens to the girl's words come out of her mouth with such ease. The boy, on the other hand is biting down on his lower lip, fighting back tears.

“Are you two the only ones left?” Yueying asks, her voice coming out shaky. The girl nods solemnly.

“Yes. My younger brother and I rid the village of the disease.” The girl clenches her hand into a fist by her side, then casts her eyes downwards. Tears are evident in her eyes.

Without hesitation, Yueying comes forward, kneeling down in the snow in front of the children. She takes the sleeve of her robe and gently wipe away their tears. It isn't long before the children's cries echo through the woods. Yueying holds them both close and soon, her silent tears join their mournful cries.

As their sobs quiet down, Yueying pulls away just enough to look them both in the eyes.

“What are your names?” She asks.

The girl speaks up first and replies in a quiet voice. “I'm Rin. This is my younger twin brother, Rei.”

* * *

 

Nighttime falls over the deserted village. The air is bitterly cold and thick clouds block the silver light of the moon. However, within what used to be a home, a fire burns brightly. The smell of food wafts through the area, lifting the spirits of those who were resting inside.

Rin and Rei sit in front of the hearth with blankets wrapped securely around them, ignoring the idle chatter of soldiers behind them. They sit in silence with closed eyes, allowing the warmth of the fire to soak through to their weary bones. Warm food fills their bellies and empty cups of tea sit beside them.

“Sister,” Rei says, breaking the silence. “Home feels like home for the first time in a long time.”

Rin opens her eyes and peeks over her shoulder, eyeing the group of soldiers sitting on the floor just behind them. Unlike any of the other of the royal palace’s convoys that they’ve encountered, this particular group had treated them with warmth and kindness.

Rin turns back to face the fire with a small smile.  

“I suppose it does.”  



	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this in a rush! I hope it's alright!

"Tell me your story, Lady Wang!" Princess Kougyoku insists.

"What would you like to know, Princess?" Yueying asks.

"Everything! Er, if that's alright with you." Yueying laughs lightly.

"Alright. Let me think."

She clasps the cup of tea sitting in front of her in her hands and lets her gaze wander around the main garden. It's a dreary fall day. The clouds cover the light blue sky and the breeze is chilly, but the foliage within the garden is painted in the most magnificent shades of red, orange and yellow. The colours are bright in contrast to the grey weather, bringing a strange kind of warmth to the dreary surroundings. Her gaze drifts back inside the small pavilion, then to the fine dark blue silk robes and skirts that the thirteen year-old princess sitting at the table in front of her had gifted to her earlier that day.

"I was born to a very kind family who own a teahouse deep within the mountains." Yueying begins.

She intricately weaves the story of her first sixteen years of life. She brings up the pranks her and her younger brother would play on each other and the cool, quiet nights within the mountain valley. However, it wasn't long before her beloved younger brother had taken up swordsmanship at the young age of twelve, leaving behind the teahouse and traveling south with a band of other young soldiers-to-be.

Then she tells the princess about the decline in business for the teahouse, and about the magistrate.

"The magistrate visited the teahouse one evening. He spoke to my parents while I was in bed, but while I went out to fetch myself some water, I overheard their conversation." Yueying remembers the scene vividly. Her parents and the magistrate seated around a table, the rest of the room was dark. A single candle flickered in the middle of a table, illuminating their faces causing harsh shadows to carve their faces in a way that made them seem more menacing.

"The magistrate wanted me in exchange for money to keep the teahouse running." Yueying explains and recalls the looks on her parents' faces. They seemed conflicted as the magistrate promised them that Yueying would lead a better life, however Yueying knew that the magistrate was lying.

Yueying had heard rumours about the magistrate from many of the town's young girls. Women and girls would be taken from the little trading town she once called home and be forced into the magistrate's home as slaves, where they would live their lives in poor conditions and die soon after from mistreatment. The magistrate could get away with it. After all, he was the son of a powerful lord.

"What did they say?" Kougyoku asks quietly. Yueying feels as if something catches in her throat and casts her gaze to the side.

"They agreed - I don't blame them though. The magistrate has a skill for weaving convincing lies, and my parents only sought what was best for me."

Kougyoku grimaces and raises her sleeves to her mouth. Yueying lifts the cup of tea to her lips and takes a sip, pushing down the lump in her throat. "I ran away that night. I took everything I could and slipped out from the back door, into the forest behind the teahouse and never looked back."

As Yueying opens her mouth to continue, Kougyoku interrupts her.

"Do you miss them?" She asks, referring to Yueying's family.

"Of course I do." Yueying replies. She feels a sad smile tug on her lips as she stares at the reflection of herself on the surface of the tea.

"Then they must miss you too." Kougyoku says. "Do you think they're still doing well?"

"I'm sure they are."

"You should visit them."

"I don't know…" Yueying replies quietly. She bites her lower lip in contemplation. Kougyoku stands up abruptly, the scraping of chair legs against the wooden floorboards echoes throughout the small pavilion.

"You should! You have a family who loves you a-and they probably worry about you every single day! They're the special people in your life that care about you the most! You have to cherish the time you spend with them before they pass!" Kougyoku shouts. Her voice begins to shake and she balls the fabrics of her skirt into her hands.

"You have to go back, Lady Wang!"

Yueying stares at the princess in a stunned silence, her mind is blank and she is unsure of what to say next. There's a brief silence between them before Kougyoku lowers her head.

"I-I'm sorry about my outburst. You'll have to excuse me." Kougyoku says, not meeting Yueying's eyes.

"Ka Koubun! We're leaving." She calls for her attendant and hastily rushes off.

Yueying is left in the pavilion, at a loss for words. She mulls over the princess' words as she stares into her cooled tea until the steady sounds of footsteps paired with the drumming of rain snaps her out of her thoughts.

She looks up to see Koumei at the foot of the pavilion stairs with an open umbrella over his head. Yueying cracks a smile at the sight and stands up, heading down the stairs and under the umbrella beside him.

"How silly of me to not bring an umbrella." Yueying muses.

"It didn't look as if it were going to rain today, so it's quite understandable." Koumei replies. They begin their slow walk across the gardens back towards the palace. Yueying purses her lips together for a moment before speaking.

"Do you think it's possible for me to leave the city for a little while? I'd like to pay a visit that's been four years overdue."


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has given me so much trouble, so I apologize if it isn't as good as the other chapters!!

_How long will you be gone? When will you come back?_

Koumei wants to ask these questions but instead keeps his mouth shut. He doesn't want to seem overbearing.

Yueying straps on another pack to the side of her horse just outside the stables. Koumei stands just a few feet away, watching her strap on her _liuyedao_ in its scabbard around her waist.

“Lady Wang. Are you ready?” Hua asks.

“If you and the twins are, then I'm ready too.” Yueying replies as she puts on a cloak, lifting the hood over her tied up black hair. She meets the second prince's eyes and smiles and approaches him.

“You look anxious, Koumei.” She says. Koumei raises his fan closer to his face.

“You could say that I'm worried about your traveling conditions. It's nearing winter, especially in the mountains.” He replies.

“We'll be fine. I'll try and come back within the coming week.” Yueying says reassuringly.

“Safe travels.” Koumei says as he watches her board her horse.

“I'll be back soon.” Koumei hears Yueying say before she and her three companions lead their horses out of the palace gates.

As they leave, Yueying becomes aware of the youngest princess peering out at her from the bushes.

She peeks over her shoulder and spots her red hair poking out from behind a wall. Yueying catches the  princess’ eyes and smiles, mouthing out a quiet ‘thank you’ before returning her attention to the city gates that are visible from many blocks away.

* * *

Yueying has never been the one to be nervous when it comes to her family. However, she is terrified at the thought of facing them four years after leaving them without a word.

She stands in front of the teahouse and takes in the sight of customers coming in and out of what used to be a failing business.

 _The exterior has been redone._ Yueying notes. The bleak, peeling wood that once gave structure to the building has been replaced with newer, darker wood. A bright red new banner with the character for tea written on it now stands in place for one that used to be bleak and faded.

Yueying fiddles with her fingers and takes a deep breath. _They won't hate you, Yueying._ She reminds herself.

 _Well if they do, they have a completely valid reason to do so._ She counters herself and then shakes her head. _Don't think like that!_

As Yueying mulls over her worries, someone bumps into her.

“Oh, I'm sorry!” A masculine voice rings out. Yueying turns to see a young man with black hair tied into a short braid bending down to pick up a small bundle of tea leaves off of the ground. He is dressed in a simple grey-coloured tunic paired with black shoes. He holds a cane in his hand that supports his weight as he picks up his bundle.

“It's quite alright.” Yueying replies. The man stands up straight and she takes note of how tall he is. Yueying meets his eyes. They were brown - the same shade as hers. His face shape is awfully similar to hers and she could recognize that lopsided sheepish grin anywhere.

“Oh my goodness!” Yueying cries and her mouth drops open in surprise.

“Riying!”

“Yueying! B-big sister! You're - you're alive!” Riying yells and once again drops the bundle in his hand, then envelopes Yueying in a tight hug.

Yueying gets smothered in his chest and she hears his sobbing right next to her ear, and she can't help but get teary-eyed as well.

“Hey! Who said you could grow taller than me, huh?” Yueying asks with laughter in her voice in between sniffles and wraps her own arms around him.

The commotion between the two garners attention, and soon a small crowd of curious onlookers gather around them.

Hua, Rin and Rei - who had been watching the whole interaction fondly get pushed back amongst the curious crowd.

“Wang Riying!” A shrill voice suddenly rings out from the entrance of the teahouse. The rough, straw bristles of a broom smacks Riying over the top of his head.

“Ow!” Riying hisses and releases Yueying from his tight hug. The small crowd plunges into silence.

“You dare keep the fact that you have a lover from your own parents!?” An older woman stands at the entrance with a hand on her hip. Her black hair is streaked with white and wrinkles form at the corners of her eyes as she scowls at Riying. Beside her, an older man holds the broom tight in his hands. His mostly black hair is arranged in a neat bun atop his head and the wrinkles on his face deepen as he frowns.

“Mother! Father! It's not what you think!” Riying explains as he rubs the top of his head. He places a hand on Yueying’s back and nudges her forward into the view of their parents.

In the blink of an eye, Yueying finds herself in the middle of a tight hug yet again. Her mother smothers her face in sloppy kisses and her father cries silently as he murmurs words of relief.

Yueying hugs them both back just as tightly.

 _How silly of me._ Yueying thinks. _I didn't have anything to worry about._


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next day update yay! After this chapter, Yueying and Koumei will definitely be together more often! Enjoy!

“Did big bro Mei come greet you when you came back from your trip, big sis Yueying?”

“Koumei? No, he didn't. Why do you ask, Kouha?” 

“Huh? Really? He seemed to be eagerly waiting for you to come back.” 

Yueying pauses for a moment. Her hands stop braiding red locks of hair and she feels heat rise up to her cheeks. 

“Is that so?” She says after clearing her throat. Kouha turns around, peeking at Yueying and grins. 

“Let me finish braiding your hair, Kouha.” Yueying murmurs as she avoids eye contact with the third prince. She focuses on the smooth locks of hair entwined around her fingers, trying to ignore the increasing speed of her heart. Kouha sticks his lower lip out in a pout and returns to facing forward. His fingers fiddle with strands of his unbraided hair. 

The pair sit in one of the many libraries scattered around the royal palace tucked away from the frigid winds signaling the approaching winter season. The afternoon light enters through a nearby window, allowing for Yueying to braid more easily. 

“Have you seen big bro Mei since coming back three weeks ago?” Kouha asks. 

Yueying pauses again. “No. The servants said that he's been busy.” She sighs to herself. “I want to discuss more about his research with him.” 

“Oh?  _ Just _ about research?” Kouha spins around again, his grin returning to his face - and it only grew wider. 

“O-of course! I'd just be curious as to what he's hypothesized and such and if he's made any new advances!” Yueying rambles and inwardly cringes at her pathetic excuse and is sure that at this point her face had become as red as a tomato. 

There's a brief silence between them. Kouha shrugs. “You'll be spending  _ way _ more time with big bro Mei soon anyway.” He says to himself. 

“Pardon?” 

“Nothing! Here, turn around.” Kouha hums and plucks a peony from a nearby vase and snaps its stem off. “I think you'd look pretty with this in your hair.” 

Kouha holds up the white flower above Yueying's ear and turns her around by her shoulders. 

“You know big sis Yueying, ever since you came back from your hometown you stopped braiding your hair and now you just tie it in a low ponytail.” 

“Do you think it makes me look bad?”

“No, but it looks a little plain, doesn’t it?” 

Yueying smiles. “Well it may be simple, but I’m not a person of high nobility. I think it suits me.” 

“Then for today, let me do your hair in a different style. It'll make you look  _ way _ prettier and more elegant.” Kouha says as he tugs at the ribbon tying Yueying’s hair back. 

“Alright.” Yueying agrees with a smile.

Yueying feels Kouha begin to braid, his fingers expertly gathering the thin locks of hair between his nimble fingers and weave her black hair together. 

“Tell me about your family. I know you have a mother, father and a younger brother.” Kouha says, curiosity lacing his tone. 

“Why the sudden curiosity?” Yueying asks. 

“You don't really talk much about yourself. I want to get closer to you, big sis Yueying.” Kouha replies with a shrug. 

“Hmm, where should I start?” Yueying wonders out loud. “Well, let's start with my mother - she has a bit of a temper, but she always means well. She was always so strict during my childhood.” Yueying explains with laughter lacing her voice. 

“My father on the other hand is more on the calmer side. I guess you could say he's like my mother's rock. He's always the one who has to calm her down and keeps her grounded.” 

Yueying feels Kouha begin to wrap the braid around into a bun at the nape of her neck. 

“My younger brother is quite the jokester - and he always has been. Even after he injured his leg from his military training and returned home, he kept his optimistic attitude.” 

“Your family sounds nice, big sis Yueying. You must miss them.” Kouha says as he ties the ribbon around the bun. 

“I write to them frequently, so it makes their absence more tolerable, but it also doesn't mean that I won't visit them either.” 

“Do you like it here in the palace?” Kouha blurts out. Yueying becomes taken aback by the question for a moment. 

“Everyone's been surprisingly good to me these past four and a half years. Being here gives me a chance to learn new skills. If I never ran away from home, then I couldn't even imagine what my life would be like right now.” Yueying replies. She thinks of the magistrate and shivers. “If you're afraid that I'll want to move back home, then you don't have to worry, Kouha.”

Kouha hums, then smiles in response and tucks the peony into Yueying’s hair right above her ear and holds up a mirror behind her at an angle where she can see the bun. 

“Oh, Kouha. It's beautiful.” Yueying breathes as she examines her hair, then brushes her fingers against the peony. 

“It's simple, yet elegant; like you!” Kouha says proudly, and Yueying blushes at his compliment. 

Suddenly, the sound of knocking on the door interrupts their conversation. 

“Oh that's for you, big sis Yueying.” Kouha says. 

“Me?” Yueying echoes. A servant opens the door. 

“Lady Wang, the emperor is requesting for your presence.”  


End file.
